Just Kidding
by Lherien
Summary: She never thought that by simply complying into doing something just to show her determination would get her so much in trouble. "Just kidding, Uchiha-san! It was all just a joke!" And we all know Uchihas are stubborn when it comes to something they want.


.

Just Kidding

.

* * *

April Fools Day. That's my favorite day of the year. Why, you may ask? Well I just don't know why myself, but I'm just pretty good at tricking people! Yes. I have tricked my outgoing best friend Ino. The shy and innocent Hinata. My other fanatical best friend Naruto. The always serious Neji. The always sleeping Shikamaru. Heck! Even Sasuke-kun! I have tricked just about everyone that knows me! I just love the day! But I never thought that making a _little _April fools joke on someone else, would change my life forever.

"Buahahaha! That's the _fifth _time I have tricked you today Ino pig!" I laughed at my best friend's expression. It was priceless. She glared at me with her face full of vanilla pudding. I offered her some napkins, which she contentedly accepted them, snatching them from my grip.

"Forehead! What did I tell you about making your little silly pranks on me!" She glared as I stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry." I giggled. "It's just that everyone keeps watching their back from me but you." I mentally frowned. Damn, now I can't trick everyone else _twice_.

Ino sighed looking at me. "Kami Sakura. When are you going to learn not to be so childish?" Ino questioned me.

I crossed my arms in front of me. "Ino. You should know by now that the _child _in me won't be leaving me anytime soon."

Ino snorted. "I know that already. Naruto sure affects you sometimes."

I rolled my eyes at her comment. Naruto doesn't affect _me_! I think it's actually the other way around.

"Come on. Let's just go eat lunch." I suggested while grabbing my best friend's arm and ushering her to the cafeteria.

"We're here!" I yelled as Ino and I walked up to the table where other friends of ours were.

Everyone stiffed a little. I rolled my eyes. "No. I'm not going to do any pranks on any of you."

They all looked at me warningly. I raised both my hands innocently. "Promise." I tried to smile.

They all sighed in relief. Oh? But there was one that had her eyebrow raised and didn't looked so amused.

Karin.

Hell. I don't even consider her a friend. She only hangs out with us because _her _Sasuke-kun sits with us.

"What's wrong? You couldn't trick anyone else with those stupid childish tricks anymore?" She smirked feeling satisfied that I frowned.

"Ahh… no. I just want to respect everyone else's opinion. And if they don't want me to do more of my pranks, then I won't. But I can always trick you." I was the one to smirk this time as she growled at me.

"Hmm! Like if I have ever even fallen for one of your dim-witted tricks!"

"I-Is that Sasuke-kun _kissing _Fukio? Oh my! They're French kissing!" I yelled as I pointed behind the red head of Karin.

"Wa-? Wh-where?!" She swiftly turned. Like she was sitting down, she met with someone else's ass near her face.

"EWWWW!"

She quickly turned and glared hard at me. I of course and the rest of the people on the table, were cracking up with laughter. Even Hinata! Even though she tried to hide it.

"Hahaha! Good one Sakura!" Kiba commented me while raising his hand to high five me.

I reached for it accepting his high five. "Thanks!"

Karin stood up and stomped her way towards me. She pointed a finger near my face, which I shoved it down tetchily.

"You think you're so smart Sakura, but you're not! You might of tricked me, but I bet you can't trick just about anyone else!"

Even though I didn't like how near her face was to mine I smirked. _That _sounded like a challenge. And it's a _coincidence _I _love _challenges.

Finally she withdrew from megiving me my personal space back. I crossed my arms and leaned on my right foot placing all my weight on it.

"Karin," I said calmly. "Who might _that _person be? Because I have a feeling that I can trick him or her." I raised my pink eyebrow questioningly.

"Hm!" She raised her chin looking deep into my green forest eyes.

Ino rushed to my side. "Sakura! You said no more tricks or pranks!" She told me while grabbing one of my crossed arms. I turned to my left to look at her. "Sorry Ino Pig. But I need to show this red head that I can fool just about anybody."

Ino furrowed her thin blond eyebrows. She then turned to look at the girl in front of me. She then glared. "Fine. But make it quick."

Karin was amused. "Let's see how about-"

"Rock Lee." Ino commented before Karin could even finish.

Karin snorted. "He is to sensitive. Besides he would believe anything _his _cherry blossom would say."

I glared at Karin not liking the way she talked about Lee.

"Hmm…I know. Neji!"

"I already tricked him today." I told her. I actually wanted a challenge.

"You what!? You actually tricked Neji?!" Karin asked me in disbelief.

I nodded. "Yup! Even Sasuke-kun!" I said proudly.

I was satisfied as Karin stood there with her mouth wide agape. "You tricked Sasuke-kun?! He didn't get annoyed by you!?"

"Nope! He actually laughed with me." I smiled replaying the memory on my head. It was actually a good one.

Wow. Karin surely was fuming! I could actually see smoking flames coming out of her ears!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun would never laugh with _you_!"

"Uh. He did." I told her.

"Gah! Hinata!"

"Already did."

"Sai!"

"It was hilarious."

"Tenten!"

"We both laughed as well."

"Naruto!"

"He was the easiest."

"Kiba!"

"Haha. That one was my favorite!"

"Shikamaru!"

"I managed to wake him up."

"Shino!"

"I actually made him smile…"

"Gaara!"

"After I tricked him he helped me with Kankuro."

"Temari!"

"Shikamaru laughed at that one."

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Guy!"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Karin frustrated scanned the whole cafeteria. I saw her smirk as she laid eyes on a specific person. I just kept staring at her unattractive figure, not caring who it was. I will, with no doubt, outdo this challenge.

As Karin returned her gaze to me, I saw a wicked glint in her eyes. She smirked while the rusty gears of her head _finally _turned planning out what to do.

"Ok _Sakura_. I have your target."

"Who is it?" She stopped me by raising her thin manicured index finger.

"_But_, you have to do it under _my_ circumstances." She held.

I thought about it for a moment. I finally decided to go on with her inane plan. "Fine." I agreed.

Her mischievous smirk seemed to widened if possible. "Ok then. You will have to _ask _him out and before he answers, you have to kiss him on the mouth and tell them it was all just a joke."

So it's a _he_.

This sounded more like a dare. I was about to protest but she stopped me when I slightly opened my mouth.

"And you have to do that right _now _and in front of _everyone_. I have to witness this."

She found my silence amusing. I didn't like this one bit.

She smiled a fake smile. "Is there a problem, _Sakura-chan_?"

I was so going to show her!

I smiled the identical smile she had splattered on her face. "Not at all. It's just that… you haven't told me who my victim is." I smiled while placing both my hands over my heart.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Well, about that…just look at the entrance of the cafeteria." Her glasses seemed to shine more than ever from the ceiling's lights.

I turned to look at my target. My emerald eyes widened to the size of saucers. Right there in front of the large and tall doors of the cafeteria stood someone I pretty much didn't think I'll see here.

The man stood stoically straight scanning the cafeteria room. Some of his raven hair framed his face beautifully while the rest was being held in a low pony tail. As I had said his striking eyes with long raven eyelashes seemed to seek out for someone. Perhaps for Sasuke?

Yes. It was him.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Oh dear, this is old! I wrote it on October 20, 2011! I prefer my old writing style than the one I have now. This is just so well written compared to my other works! Dx Shame on me, I need to concentrate on my works once again. Perhaps it's all because of the essays I get for homework and the tiring projects I get that interrupt my imagination… D:

This was also my first time trying out first-person point of view.

No, i don't dislike Karin but someone had to take the role of the mad woman. If you don't believe me read my other stories.

By the way this is going to be a two-shot. Why? Because I noticed I never have completed a story. That's my fault though…lol

Hope you liked it!


End file.
